Inquisitor
Inquisitor he Guardians of Faith, the paragons of light, or the religious fanatics that bully and bosses everyone around. Inquisitors are present as powerful religious figures that perform investigations about dogma and heresy, moved by fanatical faith or genuine desire to fight evil. They are important in stablished faiths, and they are both feared and admired by their communities. They are dedicated, relentless and cunning interrogators and investigators who can read through lies and emotions, but they usually have several misconceptions and prejudices about everything, and hard to believe in anything that doesn't adjust to thier preconceptions. Skill Proficiencies Religion, Insight Tool Proficiencies Interrogator's tools Languages One of your choice Equipment A healer's kit, a symbol of faith, one set of normal clothes, a proclamation of your rank, a religious or ceremonial robe, one dagger and a pouch containing 15 gp. Customization Specialization Inquisitors are not alone in their tasks, and often they have a concrete role in their inquisitorial hierarchy, an enforcer branch in many religions, and their role is important to the effectiveness in their collective tasks. 1. Attorney (a specialist in religious law; you are the defender or accuser in formal trials) 2. Investigator (you search signs of heresy in a community, and direct an investigation) 3. Enforcer (you are the armed force of your faith) 4. Agitator (you rise the commoners in mobs against the heretics) 5. Interrogator (you seek the truth through careful, if not violent, direct interviews with the accusee) 6. Executioner 7. Exorcists (you mostly fight supernatural possesions) 8. Notary (you archive and registry every case and investigation) Feature Agent of Faith You fight the wrongdoers of your community with the severity and effectiveness, by any means necessary. This means that you are feared and sometimes hated, but also you are the first to being called when necessity arises. When you are in an official investigation, you gain advantage in intimidation attempts with commoners, but also they can riot agaist you, specially if you seem weak in places where your organization is feared or hated. Common people will equally support your efforts, and claim for results. Yet, you cannot surpass the regulations of the community, or being accused and prosecuted by your former companions and bosses. Suggested Characteristics You are a guardian of your faith, so you are dogmatic and self righteous, very concerned with heresy, and tend to be intolerant with other faiths. You maybe see yourself as a humble servitor of your faith, or a paragon to be followed, and obeyed. Personality Trait 1. I'm only a servant of my god,and I have to obey every command 2. I believe that the heresy is around, and I have to fight it. 3. I'm not a judge. I keep low profile, unless I have some proof to act. 4. I know what is best, always. And I let you know that you are wrong 5. I'm silent, cold and slow to act, but fear my smile 6. I'm stoic in the face of adversity 7. I'm convinced of my moral superiority, and I always have a catch. 8. I will always fight the evil, and I'm very passionate about my cause. Ideal 1. Greater good I have to slay anything that's evil. That's my deal!(good) 2. Faith no rules must apply to the service of faith (Chaotic) 3. Rightneusness Nobody is above the law (lawful) 4. Protection I must protect my community from the dangers of heresy (good) 5. Power my position gives me the privilege of enforcing the law (evil) 6. Pleasure I really enjoy tormenting the prisoners (evil) 7. Justice I have to carefully examinate everything before making a judgement (neutral) 8. Natural order I have to slay the supernatural (any) Bond 1. My organization gives purpose to my wretched life 2. I once misjudged a political prisoner, leading him to death. I will do anything to redeem with his family and soul. 3. Everything I do is for the people. 4. I will do anything to protect my god's cause 5. I will face the heresy that killed my family/land/ church 6. My tutor in my god's way. Flaw 1. I'm a fanatic. I think that anyone that doesn't follow my faith to be wretched and heretic. 2. I'm a cynical, miserable bastard, and I lost my faith long ago 3. I'm too upity and self righteous to the point of vanity 4. I easily resort to violence when my faith is questioned 5. The enemies of my faith are everywhere. EVERYWHERE 6. I inspire fear and hatred to others because of the inherent creepiness of my behavior. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=49&catid=1#ixzz3eyg7wgJb